


When the light came through

by darkinblade



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Sex, Spoilers up to LVL 73 MSQ, i called him meteor because that seems to be the fandom consensus on his name, might not be super lore accurate, sad thancred, wol in this fic is just that generic midlander dude from the cutscenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkinblade/pseuds/darkinblade
Summary: It’s been awhile, to say the least.





	When the light came through

**Author's Note:**

> i got stupid horny for thancred during msq and wrote this in an hour yw

‘It’s late.’ One couldn’t tell simply by looking at the sky, but Meteor’s right. Thancred nods his head in acknowledgement as the warrior of light steps into the room.

There are no windows, and so the small room underneath Urianger’s library offers respite from the unrelenting illumination that plagues the land outside. It does not, however, protect Thancred from his own thoughts. Of which there are many. ‘I couldn’t sleep.’ He replies.

‘Not only would I be impressed if you could, I’d be worried for the state of your mind.’ Meteor chuckles dryly. ‘More so than already, of course.’

Thancred raises an eyebrow.

Meteor sits beside him at the edge of the bed. He’s cautious not to come too close to the silver haired man, who tries to hide his disappointment at the far too obvious avoidance. It’s.. no, it would be stupidly hopeful of him to expect anything more. Of course. It had been so long, after all.

‘You’re hurting.’ Meteor states bluntly. ‘I need not use my gift to see just how taxing your time here has been. You wear it plain on your face; the way you walk.. The way you carry yourself. At least, when you’re away from Minfilia. I can see how exhausted you are, how you cover it up so not to worry her. You must love her very much.’

So, even after all this time apart, the warrior could still see through him as if he was glass. Thancred frowns. ‘My troubles aren’t hers to bear.’ He offers half heartedly.

Meteor shakes his head. ‘You needn’t explain yourself to me.’

An uncomfortable silence follows.

‘Thancred.’ His voice is kind, but has an underlying firmness. ‘Look at me.’

Gods damn it all, of course he can’t refuse. Even in the dim light, Meteor’s eyes shine with an understanding kindness that tugs uncomfortably at Thancred’s chest.

‘You’ve grown different from that coy young man I met in the desert all those years ago.’ There’s a hint of playfulness in the otherwise haunting statement. ‘You still react so prettily when I touch you here, though.’

Thancred tenses up at the feeling of the warrior’s fingertips on the back of his neck, his thumb rubbing circles into the tattoo that brands his skin. ‘Warrior..’ He feels he might melt at the soothing touch.

‘You need not refer to me with that title. We’re friends, yes?’

He shakes his head. ‘It’s been so long, I—‘ He can’t bring himself to say it.  _ I haven’t had anyone but you. _

Of course, he doesn’t have to. Meteor seems to have an infuriatingly accurate way of telling exactly what he’s thinking before he even says it. ‘It hasn’t been that long for me, but time here flows different from our world, doesn’t it?’

‘I know we were never exclusive, and I wouldn’t expect you to.. I mean—‘

Meteor’s lips are on his in an instant; a chaste, gentle kiss that lasts but a second before he’s pulling away again. ‘Forgive me for saying this, I know it is you who’ve waited five years whilst I, only a few months. However,’ He sighs. ‘I’ve been waiting to do that for what seems like ages.’

Thankful for the pillows that cushion him when Thancred falls back, arms wrapped around Meteor’s neck as if he’s to be his saving grace, (in a way, he probably is.) Thancred tries to ignore how his voice breaks when he whispers. ‘I’ve missed you so much.’

He’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t imagined this in the last five years; the way Meteor holds him down, kisses him deeply, like he’s parched, like Thancred’s touch is all that could quench his thirst. His memory fails him though, because when Meteor asks ‘Is it good?’ It’s better, much better than he can remember.

‘Please, pleasepleaseplease—‘

‘What do you need?’ And he can’t— he isn’t even sure himself what he’s begging for, can only continue while Meteor works him open on his cock, drives him silly with pleasure. His hand strokes Thancred’s hardness in time to his thrusts until he’s perfectly wound up and moaning desperately into Meteor’s throat. It’s almost, almost embarrassing how fast he cums like this, so hard he wants to scream.

Meteor’s there in an instant, holding him, kissing him until Thancred is weak and pliant to his touch. The other.. he must have came at some point too because Thancred can feel it, sticky against his thighs. He shudders at the feeling. ‘Gross.’

Meteor stifles a laugh. ‘Shall we get cleaned off, then?’

‘Not.. Not yet.’ Thancred sighs, nuzzles into his lover— can he really call him that again?— his lover’s collarbone, lazily kissing along the bare skin. ‘Tired.’ He mumbles.

‘How about I just grab a cloth to wipe you down?’

There’s a noncommittal hum. Then, Thancred nods and releases his vice of a grip on Meteor’s neck. ‘Will you.. stay with me, after?’ He asks, uncharacteristically shy.

Relief floods him when Meteor offers him a warm smile, and really, how could he have doubted him in the first place? ‘Of course.’

Thancred beams upward at the warrior—  _ his  _ warrior. ‘Hurry back.’


End file.
